Dead Fantasy
Dead Fantasy is a series of five CG movies created by Monty Oum featuring female cast from the Final Fantasy series and the Dead or Alive series battling it out in a friendly sparring match. Dead Fantasy I In July 2007 due to his success in creating the CG movie Haloid, which featured Metroid series' Samus Aran and Dead or Alive 4 secret character Spartan-458 (aka Nicole) versus each other while fighting Halo series' Covenant, Monty Oum started creating Dead Fantasy. The first instalment was posted in October 2007 and was received with open arms by fans of both series. Characters Introduced ;Yuna: Type: Ranged Weapon: Magic, Tiny Bee ;Kasumi: Type: Balanced Weapon: Ninja Magic, Ninjatō Debuting in Dead or Alive on Playstation 1 Kasumi is a 17 year-old runaway ninja that fights in the DOA tournaments to meet her brother. Her Tenjinmon ninjutsu is lethal, quick as well as elegant and many of her trademark moves are displayed during her battle with the Final Fantasy cast. One such move was her teleportation ability in which she appears and disappears in a burst of pink sakura petals. ;Ayane: Type: Fast/Agile Weapon: Ninja Magic, Energy Sword "Genra" Debuting in Dead or Alive as a sparring dummy on Sega Saturn and as a playable character on Playstation 1 Ayane is quiet and reserved. At 16 years her Hajin Mon Style Ninjutsu ninjutsu is fast and direct, reflecting her angry spirit due to being the outcast of her clan. She and Kasumi are half sisters, sharing the same mother. She appears in Dead Fantasy I weilding the Blade Dubbed "Genra" after her adoptive father which she defeated in Dead or Alive 3. Her lineage as a "Female Tengu" is hinted at one point in Dead Fantasy II when here eyes flash bright Purple. In Dead Fantasy II Ayane displays one of her ultimate techniques, destroying the building the girls were fighting in in the process. ;Rikku: Type: Fast/Agile Weapon: Twin Blades Rikku comes to Yuna's aid slightly into Dead Fantasy I snatching Ayane's weapon then returning it to keep things fair. ;Hitomi: Type: Strong Weapon: Fists Debuting in Dead or Alive 3 for X-Box Hitomi is an 18 year-old German Karate master who attends the DOA tournaments to test her skills against the best in the world. She appears to support Ayane and Kasumi in their battle against Rikku and Yuna. ;Tifa: Type: Strong Weapon: Materia Magic, Fists Tifa appears at the end Dead Fantasy I saving Yuna and Rikku by dispatching all three Dead or Alive girls at once with her martial arts ability. She arrives sporting a multitude of materia which she utilizes in Dead Fantasy II. Dead Fantasy II The 2nd installment was posted March 2008 and was also featured at the Anime Boston convention on March 23,2008. This segment introduced the use of magic on both sides of the battle and is a good 7 minutes longer then Dead Fantasy I. Characters Introduced ;Rachel: Type: Tank Weapon: Fiend Magic, Warhammer, Peluda Tail (whip) Rachel is a scantily clad Fiend Hunter appearing in the new X-box version of Ninja Gaiden. She searches for her sister Alma, who was turned into a Fiend. Rachel possesses the blood which grants her abnormal strength but making her susceptible to becoming a fiend. She joins the fray when it breaks out of the building limits to the outside environment. ;Rinoa: Type: Tank Weapon: Sorceress Power, Vanishing Star, Silenced Tear Rinoa's appearance was a surprise to many viewers. A 17 year-old sorceress adept and love interest to Final Fantasy VIII protagonist Squall Leonhart Rinoa has not made many appearances out of her debut game. She wields her boy's icon weapon, the gunblade, in one hand and her icon weapon, the Blaster Edge, in the other while implementing her new sorceress powers with her angel wings unfurled. She saves the match's combatants from a fiery fate by solidifying the environment in ice, then she too joins the fray. ;Kairi: Type: Unknown Weapon: Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Kairi's Keyblade, Valor Form Kairi is a 15 year-old school girl and a wielder of the keyblade. She once helped save entire worlds from a consuming darkness called the ''Heartless, doing so by assisting Sora with the help of select characters from both the Disney and the Final Fantasy series. Seeing her arriving, and finally bringing the Kingdom Hearts series into the fray was a complete shock as many expected FF exclusive character. Trivia *The moves that the girls execute are not just from their respected series. Monty Oum has included salutes to many action games and movies such as Evolution Daigo full parry, Dante's Rainstorm, Lili's Tekken throw, Jackie Chan's drunken boxing and many others. *The gunblade that Rinoa wields is not Squall's but Monty's own fanmade variant, named 'Vanishing Star'. *Yuna attempts to revive Tifa with a bottle of Ether and Potion that are similar in detail to the Final Fantasy XII Premium Potion Bottles. One of them even displays the Potion symbol on its tag. External Links * Game Trailers Category:Fandom de:Dead Fantasy